Special Operations - The Gauntlet
. The requirements are: *Completing all threats. *Recruiting. *Finishing Deploys immediately as soon as they appear. This Spec Op has 4 OPTIONAL Missions, which gives limited edition gear. If you choose to finish these missions, a maximum of 4 months are given to complete them. }} Mission 1 - Messing With the High Evolutionary Team-Up: ''' '''Location: Space |-| Battles= |enemy2 name = Hand Ninja |enemy2 icon = Hand Ninja |enemy2 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hand Ninja |enemy2 class = Infiltrator |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Hand Dragon |enemy3 icon = Hand Dragon |enemy3 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hand Dragon |enemy3 class = Tactician |enemy3 effect = |enemy4 name = Hand Shinobi |enemy4 icon = Hand Shinobi |enemy4 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hand Shinobi |enemy4 class = Generalist |enemy4 effect = |enemy5 name = Hand Spy |enemy5 icon = Hand Spy |enemy5 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hand Spy |enemy5 class = Scrapper |enemy5 effect = }} |-| Mini-Boss= |-| PvP= '' Note: The rating you earn after this PvP Round will be added to your cumulative rating on the next PvP Round. '' |-| Heroic Battle= Minimum Score: 13 Need: Spider-Woman Potential Reward: Venomous Empowered Isotope-8 "The New Avengers can't risk losing Echo to the Hand. Spider-Woman decides to deal with her and bring her back to her old state." }} |-|Boss= Defeating a Mini-Boss will simply remove it from the full Boss battle. Minimum Score: (?) Team Up: Echo (Required) Boss Reward: Cloned Sais |W2 enemy name = Elektra |W2 enemy icon = Skrull Elektra |W2 enemy link = Skrull Elektra |W2 enemy class = Scrapper |W2 enemy effect = }} |-|Deploys= Mission 2 - Space Hunt Join the Earth Team Location: Manhattan Strike Team: Captain America, Black Panther, Storm, Spider-Man, Black Widow, War Machine, Hulk Join the Space Team Location: Space Strike Team: Iron Man, Ms. Marvel, Thor, Captain Mar-Vell, Silver Surfer, Scarlet Witch, Spider-Woman |-| Battles= |enemy2 name = Hand Ninja |enemy2 icon = Hand Ninja |enemy2 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hand Ninja |enemy2 class = Infiltrator |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Hand Dragon |enemy3 icon = Hand Dragon |enemy3 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hand Dragon |enemy3 class = Tactician |enemy3 effect = |enemy4 name = Hand Shinobi |enemy4 icon = Hand Shinobi |enemy4 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hand Shinobi |enemy4 class = Generalist |enemy4 effect = |enemy5 name = Hand Spy |enemy5 icon = Hand Spy |enemy5 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Hand Spy |enemy5 class = Scrapper |enemy5 effect = }} |-| Mini-Boss= |-| PvP= '' Note: The rating you earn after this PvP Round will be added to your cumulative rating on the next PvP Round. '' |-| Heroic Battle= Minimum Score: 13 Need: Spider-Woman Potential Reward: Venomous Empowered Isotope-8 "The New Avengers can't risk losing Echo to the Hand. Spider-Woman decides to deal with her and bring her back to her old state." }} |-|Boss= Defeating a Mini-Boss will simply remove it from the full Boss battle. Minimum Score: (?) Team Up: Echo (Required) Boss Reward: Cloned Sais |W2 enemy name = Elektra |W2 enemy icon = Skrull Elektra |W2 enemy link = Skrull Elektra |W2 enemy class = Scrapper |W2 enemy effect = }} |-|Deploys= Category:Special Operations